New life
by seelieseduction
Summary: After disappearing for six years, Haruhi comes back to Japan for a ceremony. And with a Secret. Rated M for future chapters. TamakixHaruhixKyoya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Hatori's Characters. Everything from Ouran High School Host Club is hers. I however do own my story line and any characters currently not copywrited. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them now would I?**

Chapter 1: Back home

She shifted her lightly, her backpack falling off one shoulder. She stared at the place that she was about to walk into. As she looked at this apartment complex, she couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness and remorse. She hadn't been here in six years, nor had she talked to the person who occupied one of the apartments in that long as well, or anyone who had ever been in that apartment. She didn't want to go inside. Sure she'd received the invitation, but it didn't mean that she would be welcome; after all, she'd left with such harsh words. They were harsh words that were filled with hate and annoyance. Pain was there, and she didn't know if she could bear it. It was cold right now, it had snowed recently, and she was debating on calling another taxi, or just walking to a hotel to stay the night. Not knowing what to do, she dug through her purse until she found what she was looking for and when she found it, she opened up a silver case and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

As she inhaled the smoke, she pictured in her mind what her lungs might look like now. They would be developing a grayish black color from all the tar that she had inhaled. However, her lungs weren't her problem, really. Her problem was to finish school and to be accepted into a good law firm, which wouldn't be too hard, she was already an intern for a very prestigious law firm in America. One in which would promise her a very good future. But she wasn't worrying about that now. As she put out her cigarette, the door she was standing in front of slowly opened.

"Haruhi?"

A figure rushed at her and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad", she whispered.

The next half hour was a blur for Haruhi. Her father had ushered her inside and taken her things. She was wrapped in a warm blanket and given a hot cup of tea. She couldn't understand. She had treated her father so cruelly, and yet, he was welcoming her back with open arms. She watched as her father flitted about, grabbing her bags and unpacking them, only to pause when he saw an envelope labeled personal. He looked towards Haruhi with a questioning look, but said person was drinking her tea and not paying attention. After Ranka-san had finally stopped running around trying to get Haruhi situated, he was able to calm down long enough to finally talk.

"So Haruhi, what brings you down here to see me?"

Haruhi stared at her father in disbelief.

"I came down for the ceremony." she mumbled, twisting the cup in her hands.

"Ah yes, yes. I am so happy you decided to come, however unexpected it was. Ryo-Chan is so good to me; unfortunately he's at work right now, so you'll have to meet him in the morning."

Haruhi knew of Kenta Ryo through her father's invitation. Apparently her father had met him while working one night. Silky long black hair, that was pulled into a ponytail, a good build, and apparently was quite well off. Her father had met the man of his dreams. They decided to have a commitment ceremony, and had invited her to attend, along with several other friends and family. Haruhi had been surprised to receive the invitation after not talking to her father for six years. They'd had a falling out, that neither Haruhi nor her father liked to talk about.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here? I'm sure that I could find a hotel around here or..."

"No, darling you simply must stay here, I shall not here of it otherwise."

Haruhi looked at her father,

"What about what happened..." Her father did not meet her eyes as she talked, "Please, let's not bring that up here, it's such a happy time right now. I do not wish to spoil it, with such feelings of unhappiness." Her father's eyes were filled of such sorrow and pain, Haruhi decided not to bring it up again.

"So," Haruhi said, trying to change the subject.

"What does Ryo-san do for a living?" Her father looked startled.

"Oh, did I not tell you, he's business partners with a well known family, the Ohtori family to be precise. Won't it be wonderful to see Kyoya-kun and the rest of those good looking men again? They shall certainly spruce up the décor at the ceremony. Don't you agree dear?" Haruhi just looked at her father with her mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hatori owns them all… well except for my own characters and plot. **

'…' **thoughts**

"…" **speech**

**Chapter 2 Meeting 'Ryo-chan'**

Haruhi rolled over on her futon, trying to get into a better position to sleep. It just wasn't going to work. Her father had gone to bed over an hour ago, suggesting that she do it too, since it was obvious that 'Ryo-chan probably had to work late tonight.' He would it say it in that sing-song voice that oh so annoyed her. As Haruhi continued to struggle for sleep, she thought back to their conversation earlier. It had NOT been too pleasant.

Flashback

_Haruhi started at her father, who seemed to be off in his own world, in shock. "Beg pardon, I must be hearing things. I thought that you just said that Kyoya-sempai and the others would be attending the ceremony." _

"_I did say that," he said calmly, while sipping his tea. _

_Haruhi slammed down her tea-cup on the table, and angrily cried, _

"_How could you? You know how we had a falling out. How am I going to face them after all these years?" _

"_No Haruhi," her father said as calmly as she cried angrily. _

"_You were the one to fall out. You were the one to up and leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone. You were the one to cut off everyone and not contact us. We may have had a fight, but you were the one to run away from it." Fujioka Ryoj'si voice became suddenly very strained and emotional, _

"_When I woke up the morning after our fight I was so heartbroken. You had just gone and left in the night, took everything with you. No one knew where you were. I was so worried that something had happened to you, mugged or something like that. I called everyone, even that stupid idiot womanizer. No one knew you had run away, and it came as a shock to them. They all came to visit me to cheer me up. I had figured that you would come back in a few days. When you didn't, it just made me cry. I was so lonely, Haruhi. For the first time in a long time I was alone. I was depressed after mom died, but I had you then, and we were able to make it. But then you left me too. Even though we both said hurtful things, I'm still your father, and I still love you." _

_By this time he was openly crying, and Haruhi too had tears streaming down her face. _

"_I'm sorry for what I said back then, and I am even sorrier that I left and did not contact you over these last few years." _

_Haruhi grabbed the tissue box lying a few feet away and wiped her tears, passing the box to her father. _

"_It's in the past Haruhi; now let's concentrate on this happy event before us." _

_As she continued to dry her tears, Haruhi said, _

"_Yes, and while we're on the subject, I repeat WHY IS EVERYONE COMING?" Ranka just waved his hand, _

"_Even though you didn't keep in touch with everyone it didn't mean I didn't. You see Ryo-chan along with business partners is also Kyoya-kun's cousin, so he helping to finance the ceremony. Hunny-kun now runs the family dojo, as does Mori-kun, but they also run a bakery, so they will be catering this event. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun both became designers, so they're handling the decorations and the attire everyone will be wearing." _

_Haruhi pondered this, and then said, _

"_And Tamaki-sempai?" _

_Ranka frowned groaned in irritation, _

"_Since he insisted that he must do something to help, meaning he didn't want to be left out, it was decide that we would have the ceremony at one of the Suoh estates." _

"_I see, well- Oh goodness is that the time?! It's so late, Haruhi, lets go to bed. Ryo-chan will probably show up early in the morning so let's go to bed"_

_And with that her father gave her a quick hug and skipped off to his room, leaving Haruhi to clean-up and settle her-self in. _

End Flashback

So that's where Haruhi was now, not able to sleep and thinking about the past. Deciding that things are always best thought through with a cigarette or two, Haruhi quietly tiptoed outside, pulling on a jacket so as to not catch chill in the cold night air. As she inhaled the smoke, she glanced down at her watch noticing that it was roughly around two in the morning. Not good, she needed to get up at six to cook breakfast, and to also review a case she had been helping on. She had taken a day off, now it was time to get back to business. So she'll stay until her father's ceremony, then head back to Harvard. As she pulled out another cigarette, Haruhi noticed that a pair of headlights was slowly making their way towards her. Haruhi stared in surprise as the car started to pull in front of the apartment. She was even more surprised when a handsome man stepped out of the black Mercedes.

'Tall, long dark hair, nice build, he must be 'Ryo-chan'' thought Haruhi.

Kenta Ryo stared in surprise at the image before him. He felt his blood slightly boil in anger at the sight of a young woman, (a young scantily clad woman, with a coat on, but nevertheless scantily clad) smoking a cigarette in front of his beloved's apartment.

'Don't panic Ryo, Ryoji is most definitely gay now, and we haven't had a fight recently so he can't be doing to piss you off. Besides he loves you. He would never stoop that low.'

thought Ryo, as he started to walk towards the young woman. _Yeah right,_ his inner voice told him. Gathering his strength he stretched forth his hand to her.

"I'm Kenta Ryo, and may I who you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet the man who captured my father's heart."

She said while smiling, and stomping out her cigarette.

'So this is his daughter' Ryo mused.

'Hmm… he didn't mention she smoked though,' "Won't you come inside? It's a bit chilly, and even though dad went to bed a while ago, he'll be happy to see you."

With that Haruhi took his hand and practically dragged him into the apartment.

"I'll go get my father-

No; it's alright Haruhi-chan. I'll go to him. Oh, is it alright if I call you that. I didn't know when I'd be meeting you, so, I wasn't quite sure what to call you."

Haruhi looked on as he became somewhat upset, and shook her head,

"No, you can call me that. Well good-night then."

Haruhi didn't really want to interrupt them, so she went to bed, and actually fell asleep this time.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._ Haruhi groaned in frustration as the pounding continued. Couldn't her dad hear that someone was at the door?

'Oh wait,' Haruhi thought,

'He said that he was going to and early breakfast with Ryo-san this morning. Ugh, I guess that means that that I have to get _It._'

referring to the consistent banging on the door.

"Alright already I'm coming, I'm coming."

Haruhi made her way to the door stifling a yawn, and completely forgetting that all she was currently wearing was a large, white, button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. _Bang, Bang, Bang._

"Shut up already, I'm right here," she yelled through the door.

"God could you learn to be a bit more patient- Ah, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up in surprise, at the sound of two identical voices.

"Eh, Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize that I haven't posted a chapter in quite a while. You know being the lowly student and all. I would have posted earlier during the holiday but, I've had to work an enormous amount, and have not found the time to continue writing. Also the new semester is going to be starting again in two days. So I probably won't be able to post anything for a while again. Sorry! But for those who have started to read this short little story I am going to continue writing, I just won't post anything for a bit. But when I do it'll probably quite a few chapters, so have a little patience. Anyways, hope everyone had a happy holiday. Until next time. Ta. **

**Disclaimer: The lovely Bisco Hatori owns Host Club. Tis a wonderful creation that I could never hope to write, but alas. Hatori may own everyone in host club, but all other characters are my own creation. **

**Chapter 3: 'My bust size is NOT_ Your _business'**

The door in front of Haruhi held two creatures of magnificent beauty. Red hair, golden eyes, identical annoying voices,

'Oh god' thought Haruhi, 'Its _Them.'_

The Hitachin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru never forgot about Haruhi's father Ranka-san, after Haruhi left. Of course they were absolutely heartbroken when she'd left and conveniently did not tell any of them. Especially the two brothers, after all, were they not Haruhi's best friends? They'd all remained friends, even after the older hosts had graduated. They all had kept in touch. Then one day shortly after their's and Haruhi's graduation Ranka-san had called them crying saying Haruhi had run away in the night. Of course this was absurd. Surely Haruhi, the most sensible of them all, wouldn't run away? And even if she did, she would most definitely at least come to them for help, if not for a place to stay. So the Hitachin brothers were shocked, when they went to the Fujioka residence to console the heart-broken father, that indeed all of Haruhi's things were missing. Gone. Without a note, or even a simple good-bye. That hurt the brothers deeply. After all they had let her into their world, and then she shut them out of her own. It was cruel way to show how little their friendship meant.

Tamaki suggested they set out a search party; he was already looking for pictures to use for a flier when Kyoya stopped him. If she had left without a word, there most likely was a reason for her to disappear without a trace. Obviously she wanted some solitude, and should be given it freely. This was Kyoya's theory. When he asked Ranka-san whether they had argued over something, his eyes became shaded with pain and then promptly burst into tears, running into his own room, and locking the door, leaving the host club to fend for themselves.

'We'll wait', Kyoya had said. She will come back in a few days, or would call one of them to come pick her up. But Hikaru knew that she probably wouldn't call, for there out of the corner of his eye lay the cell phone he and Kaoru had given her. It lay just under the fridge so that only a little bit showed, no one but him noticed it. And when the others had left, he picked it up and pocketed it with tears streaming down his face. Kaoru had led him to their limo, and spoke soothing words and rubbed circles on his lower back.

'She'll come back' Kaoru had said. They knew she would even if only back to them she would come back.

So they waited, and waited. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and eventually one year came and went. Still the brothers believed that she would come back. It wasn't until another year had passed when they heard the news. Apparently Kyoya had begun searching for her the day that she left. And only now, just now did he finally have a small, piece of information. Kyoya had known Haruhi was smart; after all she was the first in her class. But he hadn't realized how smart, because for two years she had managed to evade him, or his private police force. Somehow Haruhi Fujioka had found a way to hide away from the world, especially the world of the rich, and she managed to stay hidden. Then one day something miraculous happened, he saw her. Actually saw her. It was a miracle, but it was short lived.

Tamaki always had a fascination with the 'commoners'. And that didn't stop just because Haruhi left. So one day he persuaded Kyoya to go to a bath house with him. He was a bit reluctant, but then he had a feeling that this bath house would be beneficial, even if just a little bit. So they made their way to the 'commoners' bath house. Tamaki had already gone in, and was getting his things, when Kyoya saw a glimpse of a brown haired girl in the uniform that was cleaning a window. She had turned to grab the spray when her eyes met his. They were full of surprise, and then Kyoya noted, worry and fear. She quickly averted his eyes, and then walked away. Kyoya would have followed her, demanded to know where she had been all these years. Didn't she know they missed her? That they wanted her back in their lives? That he loved her? Err… well, Kyoya didn't say that part out loud, but when he was about to follow, that stupid idiot Tamaki had bounded in, and grabbed his arm and dragged to where his stuff was.

Tamaki's idiot ways had cost them. Kyoya went back the next to enquire about the whereabouts from the owner when they told him that she had left.

'She was always a quiet one' they had said.

'She had never given them any personal information on her where she was from or what her story was. But she was a good strong worker. One of their best.'

They had said.

'It wasn't so sudden she had quit. She needed somewhere closer to where she lived.'

The owners had understood. Apparently, she had to take a bus very early to get here by six in the morning.

'But it was so strange' they had said.

'We knew she hadn't gotten a new job yet, but she came to us yesterday, and said that she had found a new place, when we in fact did know she hadn't. The poor dear, she looked so shook up when she came to tell us, almost as if something had frightened her. You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you? No, a nice young man like you, surely you wouldn't. Well we must get back to work, if you have enjoyed the bath house please feel free to come again.'

That had been the end of that conversation. At least she had been well, and her boss seemed like they had been treating her right. Kyoya invested in their bath house, for they apparently they had been a sort of foster family to Haruhi, and for a commoner bath house, it had been exquisite. The people, who owned the bath house, now have a much larger place, and are well known due to the fact of Kyoya's investment. They never quite understood why he had taken a particular liking to their small place. But he and his guests were always welcomed on the house from then on.

That had been the only news for two years, two miserable years for Hikaru Hitachin, who was madly in love with Haruhi. And though it had been hard for the host club to cope with their loss, nothing they felt was compared to Haruhi's father who had suffered the loss of both his wife and daughter. But amazingly, he seemed to deal with it fine. Those of the host club who were still in Japan, frequently visited Ranka-san, even if just to have a cup of tea. Including the Hitachin brothers, who were by now, were for their mother, slowly piecing together their own designs, and outfits on the side.

They were going to be wonderful designers. They designed their own patterns, picked their own fabrics. Theirs brands would be exceptional, as well as alarmingly expensive. For each outfit they continued to make, was different from the last. Every stitch, every piece of fabric, each one for a different customer. Of course when they made these designs, they were designed to become the client, but on the side, they were forever designing clothing for Haruhi. Because they knew one day she would come back and when she did, she would have a wardrobe fit for someone as special as she was to the brothers. Four years after Haruhi's disappearance and two years after they started with personal clients, the Hitachin brothers made it big in the fashion industry. Their first line of clothing was entitled 'The Commoner'. It became an instant hit. The rich and the famous came to them for that simple casual look of the common folk, when in reality they were wearing thousands of dollars worth of clothing.

And though they were able to break away from their parents and were now leading their own glamorous lives, the two had once again shut everyone out of their world. They talked the talk, walked the walk, and even smiled now and again, but they would never reveal their true selves again, unless it was for Haruhi. They had lots of practice; after all they were hosts for years in high school. They knew how to play the part. And though they were themselves when they were with old friends, no one was quite the same after Haruhi left.

A year later, they received knew from Kyoya that Haruhi was now studying law in America. How he had found out they didn't know, or care. But their Haruhi was fulfilling her dream. And if that meant that she was going to be away from them for five years then so be it. Once she accomplished her dream she would come back. And then she would stay, whether with them or someone else, they would not let her leave them again. At least not without a good-bye and some means of contacting her. Also around that time, it came to all of their attention that Ranka-san was behaving more and more as he used to when Haruhi was still here. According to Kyoya, Ranka had begun to see someone seriously, a cousin and business partner of Kyoya's. They wanted to live together, but Ranka would not concede. He wanted to have his daughter's blessing no matter what had happened in the past. All of this they taught from Kyoya, informative bastard that he is.

It was finally decide between Ranka and Ryo that they would have commitment ceremony. Neither wanted to do the wedding, and it would be highly frowned upon, but a commitment ceremony…Not to say that it would be any less grand. For Ryo was a prominent man of wealth and business, as also being related to Kyoya, it was guaranteed that it would be spectacular. The plans were all made, the date was set, the invitations all sent out, but Haruhi had not gotten back to them. Through Kyoya Ranka-san was able to send Haruhi an invitation, he of course knew of her whereabouts, informative bastard, but was on the strictest confidentiality that he would not give it away. So they waited for her to return. The twins already had an outfit in mind for Haruhi; it would have to be made fast though. The ceremony was in two weeks, and though everyone else's outfits were finished, hers was by far the most intricate, yet done in a simple style. One that would certainly suit Haruhi. But they still needed her measurements and since she had not returned they were not able to do so. Then, a week before the brothers received a phone call at around midnight.

The twins were lounging in their study, or what was supposed to be their study. They designed it as their 'relaxing room'. It was full of plush carpets, and butter soft leather couches. The lighting was low, and classical music could be heard playing quietly in the background. They went here to take a nap or a break, even if just for a few hours before they initially retired for bed at around two in the morning. Their real study was their studio, and both had spent too long in there today. And as said twins were lounging the phone started to ring. They could hear it, but it had been a long exhausting day, and neither brother wanted to get it.

"Hey Hikaru, you should probably get it. It's probably that stalker journalist who's fallen in love with you and wants to get your life story. Or something like that, she's always."

"Shut up. You get it, it's probably one of your assistants, like Raoul, he's practically in love with you."

"No, I didn't give our home number."

"Oh. Just let the machine get it. If it's important they'll leave a message."

The two brothers listen as they heard the sound of their voices come to life from the machine that lay but a few feet from them.

"You have reached the private number of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. If it's important

We'll get back to you."

_-Beep-_

"Hello! Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun.! It's Ranka-san; I have the most wonderful news. And I thought that I should call you first, I mean you were my daughter's best friends in high-

Both brothers immediately leapt for the phone. If there was something that had to do with Haruhi they need to know.

"Hello, Ranka-san. This is Hikaru speaking."

"Ah, Hikaru-kun. Such wonderful news! Haru-chan came back tonight! Isn't it wonderful? I'm sure you'll want to see her. And since the ceremony is in one week, you'll want to take measurements for her dress. I think that…"

Hikaru and Kaoru, did not listen to Ranka ramble on and on about his beloved daughter. They held each other's gaze as they were thinking the same think.

'Haruhi has come back to us. And now absolutely nothing else matters.'

"Anyways, as I was saying- Oh goodness I'm so sorry I called so late. I wanted to make sure Haruhi was in bed before I called. Anyways, Ryo-chan and I are having an early breakfast tomorrow at six. So anytime after that would be perfect. Alright then its settled, ja ne!"

After Ranka-san hung up, they wasted no time in getting their materials and designs together. After all, they only had seven hours before they went to Haruhi's, but that was not nearly enough time, because as soon as they got her measurements, they needed to have all of the materials ready to make the outfits and dresses. This whole week before the ceremony was planned day to day. They need to make twelve outfits for the next six days, two per day. And finally for the day of the ceremony they needed the dress for the ceremony, one for the brunch afterwards, and then one for the dinner and dancing, for that evening. These next few nights would be extremely strenuous on the entire Hitachin staff, but it would be well worth it. And that's what the twins were thinking as they smirked and started to get their things together.

Haruhi decided that it was ungodly to get up at the time of eight in the morning. That is why she never rose before 830. Sometimes those extra 30 minutes are a blessing. So Haruhi is not too pleasant in the mornings when someone wakes her before her alarm goes off, it is annoying and most importantly of all, it pisses her off. So when someone started to bang on the door at 827 in the morning, Haruhi was pisses even more so when she remembered that her father had already left for an early morning breakfast. This meant she had to get out of bed, two minutes before she was supposed to even be awake. Haruhi was not in happy spirits as she opened the door. To which she saw the shocked expressions of two brothers she hadn't seen in six years.

"Haruhi, what a lovely outfit you're wearing. Tell me, did you know that when you fell asleep last night that we would get to see you in your pretty lacy panties?"

Haruhi glanced down to discover that all she was wearing was a long sleeved button up shirt, (which by the way was not quite buttoned all the way) and indeed she was her lacy white panties, ones in which untied on the sides.

'Double damn' thought Haruhi, as she caught the smirks the twins were wearing. And then she promptly turned around and slammed the door on their faces. Quickly moving to find some sort of bottoms before the twins could reach her. She then felt one arms make its way around her left side, and another make its way around her right.

'Damn, too late.'

"Haruhi,"

She heard Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right speaking in unison.

"That wasn't very nice. You disappeared for six years and then you slam the door on us. That makes us feel very hurt. What would you do if we hurt you?"

At that time Haruhi could feel their other hands slowly sliding up the outsides of her sides, as she sucked in a breath. Their hands had found the strings which held her panties together.

"Now since we know you didn't mean to hurt us, we'll let you off this time. But for now, you time is ours for the taking."

"What are you talking about?"

The twins released her feeling a bit confused, her dad did tell her they were coming over to take measurements, right?

"Why Haruhi" They wrapped their arms around each other,

"Don't you know we're here to take your measurements? Arms, instep, shoulders, and neck…bust." Haruhi blushed.

"My bust size is not your business!" Haruhi yelled, she was a bit embarrassed.

'How dare they. The nerve of them. Couldn't they have at least waited until I was dressed to come over? God they were annoying sometimes. Why were they here again? Oh yes something about taking measurements, but surely dad would have told me… Oh right, I think he did.'

_Flashback-2 hours ago_

_'Haruhi!' _

_Haruhi groaned in acknowledgement. She'd forgotten how annoyingly happy he could be in the mornings. No wait, that's how he was all the time. _

'_Ryo-chan and I are going out for breakfast. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun will be her in an hour or so to take your measurements for this week. Oh I'm soo excited! My Haru-chan in beautiful dresses and clothes again! Bye-bye!'_

_End Flashback_

'Right so that's how that had gone.'

And now Haruhi has two devious twins in her apartment, as she falls prey to their mercy.

"On the contrary, Haruhi, your bust size is our business. So is every single measurement of your body. Because whether you believe or not, we are actually extremely serious about this. Measurements can make or break the outfit. If one single measurement is off by a millimeter, it can ruin it. So shall we begin…or would you like to have some first?"

"Lets just get this over with, so I can go back to sleep"

"Aww, Haruhi, you're no fun. After all we just got out toy back after so many years, surely you didn't think you would get away without something fun right?"

Haruhi sent them a glare that would have withered most men.

"Alright, alright. By the way Haruhi, we love what you did with your hair. It's quite lovely."

Haruhi blushed at this comment as they had started to take the measurements. Hikaru would measure and Kaoru would write them down on a clipboard that seemed to have magically appeared.

"Thank you, I just got tired of have to keep getting it cut, so I just let it grow out. I think I like it this length though. When I had short hair it was easy to keep, but it's become really soft as it's grown out. So I just didn't have the heart to cut it."

The twins were aghast; surely this wasn't the same Haruhi. Because the Haruhi they new before never cared much for appearances or gender, but it would seem that as the years had flown by, so had her ignorance of such things. Haruhi wasn't really paying too much attention to the twins now, she was thinking about, well actually she was thinking about when she could finally kick the twins out so she could go back to sleep. When all of a sudden she felt a slight pressure on her breast, and she looked down to see Hikaru smirking and whispering to Kaoru who was now also smirking.

"What?"

"Haruhi did you know that your breasts have a whole lot bigger since the last time we saw you?"

"Shut up. Perverts."

"But it's true. I mean you must have gained at least a cup if not a cup and a half. It's a good thing we're measuring you. If we had made your outfits on the measurements from the past, you wouldn't be able to fit in them."

They were hoping to rile her, just for good fun. But it was true that in the time that she had disappeared, she had grown a lot curvier in that nature. But instead of riling her up, Haruhi, had gone strangely quiet. Hmm…perhaps…

"Haruhi, did you get breast implants in America?"

That brought a smile from her. She looked down to see them nuzzling her breasts. And then she smacked them both upside the head.

"Perverts. And no I did not get breast implants."

"Hmm…Well, Kaoru, I think we're done with the measuring."

Haruhi's ears perked at this. Done.

"You're done? Good now, get out so I can go back to sleep."

The twins stood and smirked, and snapped their fingers. Suddenly to identical maids appeared behind them.

"Unfortunately, Haruhi we're no where near being done."

'Ah shit' thought Haruhi, as the brothers snapped their fingers again. The maids grabbed her by the arms and hauled her off to change her. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gahhh… sorry that it's been so long since I last posted. What with school and working two jobs it's kind of hard to sit down and actually write a short story. But nevertheless somehow I have found the time to actually type it all up. It was written down, mostly, I just never had the time to type it up. But here it is all for your reading pleasure. I thank those who have reviewed, but as I am a student it is very important that I receive criticism. I do better with constructive criticism to better my writing. So please review, either to make me known of my follies or just to say that you like. So thanks again, and I'll try to post a bit sooner that I did this time. Okay, so I started to write this chapter a few weeks ago and never got the chance…and since it's the last day of spring break I decided to actually finish it. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Hatori is god, and owns all of these characters except for those which I created. **

Chapter 4: "Daddy Wants"

Haruhi sighed as she sat between the twins in their limo. After spending what seemed like ten hours trying on clothes, getting measurements, etc they were finally on the their way to meet up with everyone for lunch. And it was just a quick break, which would last somehow last for at least two hours. The length of time really didn't bother Haruhi, because after struggling with little money and the harsh times of a college student, she was able to go for hours without eating. However smoking was another thing.

Somehow, during her years of college, she had always been short of money, which was understandable, but she discovered she could do more things if she stopped eating. Meaning, instead of buy groceries for a week, she stocked up on water bottles and vitamin supplements that would give her body the needed nutrients she would otherwise get from food. And to stop her hunger, she resorted to smoking. At first it had just been a stress reliever, but as time went on, she realized that smoking abided her hunger even just for a few hours. But after not eating regularly for some time Haruhi slowly began to lose weight. As she continued to smoke and not eat, it became apparent that she was losing wait rapidly to her boss and her advisors, most importantly her friend who was conveniently her residential "doctor". When it became apparent that Haruhi no longer continue her studies or work, her friend put her into rehab. Even now, six months after getting out, she still sort of had the look of someone who had lost quite a bit of weight in a short amount of time. At her worst, Haruhi weighed roughly about 70lbs when she first entered the rehab. She had gained a lot back, and was now just less than 100 lbs, but she could tell that under the twins scrutinizing eyes that they knew something had happened. No one knew what had happened, and Haruhi would be damned before she let any on them find out what occurred during the last 6 months. And even though she'd been quite a bit dense when concerning herself in the past, she could see the worry in their eyes as they took measurements of her body.

It was almost one in the afternoon, and since the twins had awoken her this morning Haruhi hadn't been able to have a cigarette all morning. Even more so, the twins had carried her to their limo much like they would do in their high school days, without letting Haruhi grab her purse, which said cigarettes lay. The addiction was getting worse; Haruhi knew that as she massaged her temples. Even though she'd only been smoking a few years, she could feel the beginning affects of not smoking kicking in. Haruhi was tired from lack of sleep, irritated that the twins were a whole lot more demanding than back in their high school days, and now she had a headache to boot because of the lack of cigarettes. She wasn't going to be the best company ever, but it was for her dad so she would try her best to put on a good front. 'I should probably tell them soon. After the ceremony definitely, but I really don't want to ruin the celebration.' Haruhi thought as she drifted off to sleep.

As Haruhi drifted off to sleep, two pairs of eyes gazed upon her. The Hitachin brothers knew that Haruhi had lost weight, you could tell just by looking at her. Well not exactly looking at her, but they could tell that something wasn't right. And as they were taking her measurements did they realize, that her hip bone was jutting out, and that her arms and legs seemed to be a bit too thin. And even though her breasts were quite a bit bigger than when they were in high school, they had the distinct feel that some of the tissue that normally would be there had been lost and regained. The brothers looked at each other; words were not needed to know what the other was thinking. The Haruhi that they had known had changed, and not for the better either. Each of them sat back against the comfortable leather of the limo, wondering what happened to their dear Haruhi.

Within the confines of an extremely fancy hotel one might find a conference room, in which there would be glorious amounts of famous chefs from all over the world. One would simply have to look at the menu and decide what they want, and behold, it would be cooked right before your eyes. Of course no one was eating right now, or even talking for that matter. In fact the only sound that could be heard was the slight padding of Armani shoes on the carpet, which unfortunately seemed to be wearing thin, as the owner of the shoes continued to pace back and forth.

He was nervous, but of course he had reason to be, because he hadn't seen his darling daug- friend in years, and was going to be seeing her for the first time since when she disappeared.

"Tamaki, sit down. Your destroying the carpet isn't going to bring her here any sooner."

Suddenly the man did stop, he ran his finger through his blonde hair, and to everyone in the rooms surprise he sighed, and then reluctantly did as he was told. He looked up, but only to glance out the window again, looking perhaps for a glint of black sleekness that only a limousine would have.

Suoh Tamaki, heir to be the owner of the Suoh business, and also currently the new Vice Chairman of Ouran High School. With his good looks and rich life style he was currently one of Japan's and France's most eligible bachelors. One might think with all the attention he received he would have women flinging themselves at his feet in hopes that perhaps maybe today he would look at them, and he did. But to Tamaki, there was only one woman worthy of his heart, and she was on her way over right now.

When Tamaki learned that Haruhi had disappeared six years ago, he was in total and complete shock. Why would his daughter want to leave him? Wasn't he perfect, the way a doting father should be? After his initial shock, he quickly came up with the idea of putting up missing signs, in which Kyouya quickly stomped on_. "Putting up missing signs would do us no good Tamaki. Obviously she left on her own, most likely she will want to be alone for the next few days or so. I promise that if she doesn't come back within the next few weeks, I'll have my private police search after her." _Two weeks came and went, but for Tamaki it was like two years. Never before had he felt such anguish as losing someone dear to him, even when he left his mother. No, Haruhi was something special, and now she was gone.

It wasn't until about six months later that Kyouya finally gave him the news: Fujioka Haruhi had almost seemingly disappeared from off of the face of the earth. "I don't understand it. I have unlimited resources, by logic, I should have found Haruhi within the first couple weeks. No one just disappears, so how did she manage to do it?" Tamaki hadn't known how to answer his dear friend. It just seemed impossible that Haruhi would just leave them. So to comfort a friend in need, he offered to give Kyouya one of his shoulder rubs. He seemed to be giving him a lot of those lately. But that didn't matter, anymore, nothing did. Or nothing would not matter if Tamaki's father didn't have a say.

Suoh Yuzuru, although he dearly loved his mother, he loved Tamaki and his mother more. That is to say nothing was going to stand in his way of making Tamaki his heir. And it was only by accident but about one year after Haruhi's disappearance; Tamaki's grandmother had sudden cardiac arrest and died very shortly after. Although her death was so sudden, it was often stated that if her grandson had been with her at the time, she might have been able to receive help sooner. The Suoh family grieved, and the funeral was a grand affair, but it was soon stated that since the matriarch no longer lived, it was plausible for Tamaki to finally live in the main Suoh Estate. There Tamaki continued to study under watchful eye of his father; he wasn't going to let his son waste away after a girl. Even if she was very special. It wasn't time to give up on her, no not even by a long shot, but sulking and lazing about the house certainly wasn't helping to look for her either.

Ever since Haruhi joined the Host Club years ago, Tamaki had been fascinated with anything that had to do with commoners. Although he was a bit idiotic about it sometimes, he was genuinely interested in how commoner people lived their lives. Therefore on a combined business trip to Osaka, Tamaki convinced Kyouya to join him in staying at a local bathhouse. It had been positively perfect, after a hard day of work, supposedly being for commoners aside. It wasn't until a week later that Kyouya had told him that he had seen Haruhi. Working at the very bath house they had just visited. When Tamaki demanded why he hadn't tried to contact her, Kyouya replied coolly that because of some idiot rudely grabbed his arm and ushered him into the bathhouse, he hadn't been able to talk to her. That shut up Tamaki; in fact he didn't even speak to Kyouya for a month. But that didn't bother Kyouya; frankly the peace was a little refreshing. What had bothered Kyouya and what he hadn't told neither the twins nor Tamaki, was that he had seen the knowing signs of a body that was too stressed and stretched too thin.

Over the years Haruhi rarely came up in conversation, unless it had to do with any word of her. But when mentioned, Tamaki always called her his darling daughter. It wasn't until recently that he discovered his true feelings.

_Flashback- 2 months ago_

_The two friends never really got together anymore, they hardly had the time, but today was an exception. Today was a lunch meeting to discuss the preparations of the commitment ceremony in a few months. And these two best friends could be found sitting at under a kotatsu eating udon and oranges._

"_Kyouya, do you think that my daughter will actually come to the ceremony?"_

_Kyouya looked up at his friend whose wide violet eyes seemed so innocent as they waited for an answer._

"_Tamaki, why do you keep calling Haruhi your daughter? Ranka is her father, and though you called her that during high school, don't you think that it's time to grow out of it? Your daughter? Isn't it time for you to realize why you keep calling her that?"_

"_Wh-what do you mean? I am her father, and my love is as pure as a fathers love for his darling daughter."_

_Kyouya snorted._

"_Your love is pure huh? Well I don't. In fact I believe that you should open your eyes and your heart before someone steals her away." _

_And in his mind Kyouya was thinking 'Before I steal her away.' He turned to Tamaki, _

"_Do as you wish, but if Haruhi does decide to come, you better make it known how you feel, because if you don't, someone will." _

_And with that Kyouya got up and left the room and closed the door, but only to sigh heavily and lean back against it._

'_Come on Tamaki, I already have figured out that I love her. And if you don't step up and finally realize that you love her too, I will take Haruhi away. Whether it hurts you or not, because at least I KNOW how I feel about her.'_

_Back in the room, the said blonde was thinking over what Kyouya had said. He was trying to convey something important. But he couldn't understand, it all had to do with Haruhi. "Haruhi," the name froze on his tongue. Kyouya had mentioned something about someone stealing her, and that made Tamaki's heart clench. No one could steal Haruhi, she was like the Tokyo Tower, everyone loved her. Loved? That included the word love. Of course he loved her, why wouldn't a father love his daughter. But then why did his heart beat fast at the mere mention of her name. His stomach gave him a weird feeling, and for some reason the thought that any man taking Haruhi away from him was absolutely horrible. _

'_No,' thought Tamaki. 'I won't let anyone take her away from me. She is mine. I lo- love her'_

_Tamaki smiled, he loved her, and it felt great to be in love._

"_I LOVE HER!"_

_Kyouya smiled as he heard his friend rant around the room, proclaiming his love for the same doe eyed woman that he loved as well. _

'_Took the idiot long enough, it's been almost an hour since I walked out. Oh well, at least he knows now. And we can properly be rivals in contest for her heart.' Kyouya smirked and walked inside to see the damage caused by his best friend. He didn't care about the cost; he just wanted his idiot of a friend to finally realize how he felt._

_End flashback_

"Tamaki-kun. Tamaki-kun. Tamaki, if you do not wake up from whatever perverted daydream you are having right now I will never allow you to see my daughter. Ever."

Tamaki, perked up. He'd hadn't been thinking of what to come but of the past. He turned to Ranka-san with wide expressionless eyes.

"Yes Ranka-san. I apologize for not paying attention. Was there something you wanted?"

Fujioka Ryouji was slightly shocked at the politeness from the dumb blonde. He seemed almost more complacent than usual. Maybe this idiot finally realized who was the Daddy in the family.

"Nothing much Tamaki-kun, except I just got a call from Hikaru-kun, and they should be here in a few minutes."

Tamaki nodded in understanding as Ranka stood up to leave. Finally his Haruhi was coming here. And he could finally tell her how she felt.

_Creak_

Tamaki looked up at the sound of the double doors opening. The next few minutes were a blur. The twins were formally introducing Haruhi as she walked through the doors. The twins had outdone themselves on her. A white lacy dress with a light blue pattern, and Haruhi had worn her hair down with decorated by a single beret. Her jewelry consisted up single drop London Blue Topaz, and a matching necklace. She was beautiful. Tamaki saw as she greeted her father and Ryo-san. He watched as she greeted Mori and Hunny with a hug, even more so when she hugged Kyouya. Finally she moved towards him, and for some reason it felt like everyone had there eyes on them.

"Tamaki-sempai"

Haruhi bowed. She honestly came to him last because she didn't know what to expect. Kyouya had said he'd changed a bit. She honestly hoped so, or else he would add to her headache. She had to give herself credit, she had been doing pretty good so far, and she had spied a maid of someone's taking a smoking break. Maybe she could bum one later. She smiled at the thought.

Tamaki, gulped, he didn't know what to say. Shit. He hoped everything he said would come out right, because he honestly had no idea how to respond.

"Haruhi you look" Tamaki froze he didn't know what to say.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute! Daddy wants to see you like this all the time!"

He said as he picked her up and twirled her. 'Shit' he thought, 'I royally fucked this up.' He looked around the room to see Ranka mouth 'baka' to his face. Kyouya had his face in his hand. 'He really screwed this up'. After setting her down Tamaki froze as if waiting for the condemnation from his beloved. Haruhi only smiled back at him.

"It's good to see you too sempai." She turned to the others, "Are we going to start this luncheon, I haven't eaten in over 24 hours because some dimwits had to wake me up at 8 in the morning. And I haven't had my morning coffee."

Everyone smiled. It had been a shock to see Haruhi act so calmly, even Tamaki was shocked. He had screwed up, he knew it. Everyone knew it. But Haruhi only smiled had told him that she had missed him too. That was wrong, there was something not right about Haruhi, and he would find out soon, but after lunch, because right now Haruhi was smiling and beckoning him to them everyone else. 'After lunch, I will definitely talk to her.' Tamaki thought as he walked over to join Haruhi for French cuisine.

**A/N: Yay it's done! I know you are happy too. I was just in such a mood to write, so I even started the next chapter! Yay! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. And on that I apologize. Also, if you would like to see Haruhi's luncheon dress here is the URL:**

** simple and sweet like Haruhi. To all of those who have reviewed thank you for your support and your ability to deal with the long in bwtn chapter postings. I also want to thank my mom, and God, hahah lol. Just kidding. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this, and see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so it has come to my attention that I really need to pull up my grades in a few of my classes. So I won't be able to post anymore chapters until then. Which means, I possibly might not be able to post anything until after finals. Sorry, but grades come first. But I'll try to write as much as I can whenever I'm not studying or working. So the latest I would get out a chapter would be around the middle of May. Anyways cheer up and have a semester. And definitely don't let any stories get in your way of getting good grades.**

**Peace,**

**Seelie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: Yay! Finals are finally over. Well they were over a while a few days ago, but I still had work. So yep…that's why I haven't posted any chapters.**

**A/N 2: So I just now realized that the URL for Haruhi's dress didn't show up. So here it is: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Wish I did. But alas I do not.**

**Anyways… here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Just a Cool Breeze**

Haruhi sighed as she inhaled the intoxicating poisons that came with lighting up a cigarette. Lunch had been a tiring affair. It was all good food and all, but the exertion of talking to everyone had exhausted Haruhi. Nothing was said of the past, only the present. Yet there was a distinct tension which could almost be cut with a knife. She had smiled, laughed, and put up with everyone willingly without showing any form of annoyance on her expression. On the inside, Haruhi was tearing herself up. She had really needed to smoke; no one could understand how important it was. It was slowly killing her, she knew that but it didn't matter now. Nothing did except for her father's happiness. So for her father, she endured the pain. She had even smiled at Tamaki's antics. According to her father he had changed. He may have, but not really, not ever, would he completely change.

Down to the butt, Haruhi flicked the remains of her source of relief over the edge of the balcony, which adjourned into the ballroom where lunch had been held. The setting sun cast a reddish hue to Haruhi's skin as she gazed into nothing. It was supposed to have been a quick break in the day, but, since everyone hadn't seen each other in a while, they were all catching up. Which is why of course, she definitely wasn't in there now. Her past life, and secrets, it wasn't time to tell them yet. After the ceremony yes, but now, no. Heartache was not needed at this time.

"I figured I might find you out here, away from the others. They might not have been able to tell that you were faking it, but I could."

Haruhi turned around at the sound of his voice.

"But then again you were always the most observant, Kyouya."

He gave a slight smile, but it quickly dissolved as he walked towards her. Haruhi watch with narrowed eyes as he move closer, but widened when she saw concern and worry in her friend's face.

"Actually, I believe that Hunny and Mori deserve the credit for that remark, but I shall take it in there place."

Kyouya glanced at Haruhi, brows creased with worry, as he could see the lines of stress underneath her make-up.

"Are you well?"

Haruhi raised her brows in surprise, not really expecting that. She smirked.

"Well enough I suppose, I mean, I'm seeing family and friends again. Why shouldn't I be well?"

"I meant if you were feeling ill or not. You always had a sort of pained expression on your face. And you were continually rubbing you temples."

He leaned forward so that his forehead rested against hers.

"You don't seem to have a fever, perhaps something more?"

Haruhi grinned.

"It was a headache, but nothing that couldn't be remedied. I couldn't grab my stash before we left and have been without all day. A maid of yours graciously volunteered hers at the promise that she wouldn't be fired. So I hold in my confidence that you will not fire her for supporting my addiction."

"Addiction"

Haruhi smirked and held up a pack of Marlboro Reds.

"They aren't what I prefer, but they work all the same."

"I see. You do know that they are extremely detrimental to your health."

Haruhi gave a sort of sad little smile.

"I know."

"Well as long as you don't die, I suppose its fine."

Kyouya suddenly pulled her close and whispered in her ear;

"But if you do die, I don't think that I could forgive you. And I don't think that he would either."

He pulled away and turned around to head back inside.

"You know that he loves you, don't you."

Haruhi sighed a sad sigh and smiled a half smile.

"Yes, I know."

Kyouya started to walk back to the room when,

"Kyouya, I know, that you too..."

Kyouya's breath hitched. She knew he loved her. Yet she didn't do anything. Suddenly unable to bear her not loving him back, his voice had a certain chill to it.

"You had better come in soon Haruhi. It's getting chilly and the others will worry if you not come in soon."

Haruhi called out to him, "Kyouya", but he was inside already.

'Damn' thought Haruhi.

'I definitely did not want that to happen. Oh mother in heaven, why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did I have to love them both? Especially since that I will end up leaving them in the end.'

Haruhi wiped away a single tear and shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept through her thin dress. Maybe Kyouya was right. Maybe she should go in.

"One more cigarette I suppose then. It won't kill me."

"Haruhi?"

She froze as he called her name, and slowly turned, both cigarette and lighter forgotten.

"Tamaki."

(Ha-ha line break)

Kyoya walked stiffly down the hall that led to the ballroom. She knew that he loved her and didn't do a thing about it. Goddamn it. Did she even love him back? Or did she only care about Tamaki? Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she loved Tamaki. Why wouldn't she just show some damn emotions some time? If she knew that he loved her, why didn't she respond, even if only to reject him? She really hadn't changed much since high school. Physically, oh yes. She had definitely changed physically; her beauty was almost over powering for Kyoya. But she still had the same bluntness that hurt a lot of people even if she didn't mean it.

And how dare she disappear like that! They were her friends; she would at least contact them, even if she had a fight with her father. This turned out to be the case; or what they assumed to be the case since her father promptly burst into tears whenever the subject came up. Kyoya thought that Haruhi would at least turn for him to help, eventually. The others hadn't been aware of it, but during her senior year, she had spent quite a deal of time with him. Getting advice and what not; sometimes she would just come to sit in his library to read old case studies while he was working on a project. The comfortable silence was one that the two could relish in happiness. So after the allotted two weeks passed of waiting for her to contact them, Kyoya became worried. Actually he had been worried from the beginning, but the fact that she didn't contact him worried him even more. They had always been comfortable; she had always come to him when in trouble, when others weren't around. She didn't contact him, and that scared him the most.

Perhaps she as angry, maybe that's why she didn't contact them. In reality none of the host club members had talked with Haruhi after the graduation party. She had always been busy with work or another thing. Maybe something had happened at the party that was unbearable. That most definitely could be a possibility. After all, no one could really remember what happen at the Twin's and Haruhi's party. All Kyoya knew was that the morning after, he woke up with an excruciating headache; and he was a surround by all the members –minus Haruhi- completely naked under a bunch of blankets. By some means he had been the first to wake up, having found Tamaki's arm around his waist, he quickly removed himself, and went to take a shower. No one mentions that awkward morning, because even if they did they wouldn't know what to say: no one remembered what happened. Or if they did, they weren't saying what happened.

So for the next five years Ohotori Kyoya, spent most of his time searching for beloved Haruhi. He found her, and was smart enough not to bother her. She wanted to be alone so he would respect that. But with his cousin's and Ranka-san's commitment ceremony approaching, he knew it was time for her to face the music and come home. So he sent the invitation to her, knowing she wouldn't want to upset her father even more, and she would want to reconcile. And true to his prediction she had shown up.

He was still worried about her. Her addiction needed to be stopped, but seeing how irritated she was without her cigarettes, Kyoya was thinking it may be okay for now. He was worried, but right now he was more worried that Tamaki might steal her from under his nose. Because he was heading this way right now.

"Ah, Kyoya. Is Haruhi still out on the balcony? That's good, because we really didn't get a chance to catch up. ---Actually Kyoya, I came to confess to Haruhi. I know…I know that I really love her now. And I know that I royally screwed up earlier this evening. But, I want to make that up. I want to start anew, court her. That is if she'll have me. Kyoya, I know that I ask a lot of you, and you have always been there for me. Even though I was a spoiled rich idiotic brat growing up."

"No offence Tamaki, but you still are a spoiled rich idiot."

Tamaki smiled,

"I know, and that's why I'm asking you for your support. That if she does accept that you will be there by my side as my best man at the wedding; and to be there as the godfather of our children. And…if she doesn't accept me…that you will still support me, and be my best friend till the end."

Kyoya stared at his best friend and willed himself not to punch him in the face. Haruhi was _his. _Period. And even if it meant losing his best friend, he had to be with her, because he loved her, so terribly and deeply that it hurt. But because Tamaki was his best friend and his only true friend (besides Haruhi) this was the one thing he really couldn't afford to lose. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Tamaki wasn't happy. Because an unhappy Tamaki was an annoying Tamaki. And he was already staring at him with those eyes again. Dammit. And so, for the sake of their friendship and his own sanity, Ohotori Kyoya was willing to sacrifice the love of his life, and instead support his best friend.

Kyoya smiled,

"Of course. What are best friends for?"

He was then suddenly pulled into a pair of strong lean arms. And as he let himself be hugged, he too wrapped his arms around his dearest friend. No words were needed at that moment. The gratitude shown in Tamaki's eyes was enough for him. So as Tamaki hurried out to the balcony, Kyoya found himself rushing into the ballroom, grabbing the first kind of alcohol in a glass that was available at hand. Oh, yes. He would support Tamaki thick and thin. But if that stuttering idiot wanted to tell that woman how he felt he would have to do so in the next five minutes. Haruhi had disappeared a while ago, so who would notice another five minutes. But after that… Kyoya smirked evilly. 'Tamaki, you had better hurry up. I think that everyone would like to talk to Haruhi too.' And with that, Kyoya reached for the bottle of what was it-Cos D'Estournel- and walked towards the group that was gathered a few paces away.

…..

**The end. That's the end of the story forever. I got tired of writing it so…Good-bye! **

**Why haven't you gone yet? Oh yeah that would be absolute torcher to end the story that way. Hahaha lol. Anyways I'm just kidding. We have to see Haruhi reject – ah never mind. Anyways, I'll continue with the story. **

"Haruhi"

She turned at the sound of her name, cigarette and lighter forgotten.

"Tamaki…"

….Silence…

Suddenly remembering why she had a headache, Haruhi lit her cigarette, completely ignoring the gaping blonde in front of her.

Tamaki stared at her. She was smoking. Didn't she know that those things could kill her? Actually she probably did, but that wasn't the point. She was still smoking. Striding forward with a purpose, Tamaki walked to Haruhi and snatched the lit cigarette out of her hand and ground into the concrete under his foot.

"Hey! I was not finished with that. Miyuki-chan only had half a pack, but was willing to sacrifice her beloved cigarettes to support my addiction. And that was my last one!!"

Haruhi was startled by the seriousness in his voice.

"Don't you know these things can kill you?! You could get emphazima or worse, lung cancer. You're smart Haruhi, you are in law school for crying out loud, so think a little!"

'Whoa, Deja-vu. Why does suddenly remind me of the beach incident my first year of high school?' thought Haruhi, as Tamaki continued to rant at her. Actually it was quiet now. Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who was looking at the sun that was barely visible now. She was surprised to see his expression as he sighed.

"Haruhi, did you even consider what would happen if you did die? We care so much about you. How do you think they would feel? How I would feel?"

"Tamaki-

She was suddenly engulfed in pair of strong arms, and a warm chest.

"Haruhi I love you. I know in the past that I would say I loved you as a father loves a daughter. But right now I love you as a man loves a woman, and I would be willing to do anything to make you the happiest woman alive. I know that this is sudden, and that I'm forcing my feelings onto you in such a way, but I really don't know what else to do. I may seem that I have a way with words, but when it comes to you…I just can't explain these feelings in words. If you would permit me, I would show you but a glimpse of what I feel for you."

He wasn't looking at her as he held her in his arms, but he could feel her nod her consent against his chest. He looked down to see those brown doe-like eyes, not judging him, but merely waiting to see what he would do. Closing his eyes, he lowered his mouth to hers.

He was gentle, oh so very gentle. But passionate, and it was full of love. Haruhi had had her share of sexual experiences, being the logical person she was, it was perfectly normal for one to take car of such needs with a partner. She had experienced lust, but she could feel the love in Tamaki's kiss.

They separated after a few moments, both a little out of breath, and both slightly red in the cheeks. Tamaki moved to kiss her again, but when she started to move her head away, he changed the direction and kissed her forehead instead. Unconsciously, Haruhi moved closer to Tamaki was a cool breeze swept by them, and he unconsciously tightened his hold around her waist just a little.

"Haruhi-I'm sorry, Tamaki. It's just that…"

"Eh?! Tono, What do you think you are doing to our precious Haruhi."

Suddenly Haruhi was no longer in Tamaki's arms but in the grasps of two redheaded devils.

"I don't know? What do you think Ranka-san? Just now, didn't it look like Tamaki was sexually harassing your daughter?"

Ryoji glared daggers at Tamaki.

"Sooo, Suoh-san. You think because you are hosting my ceremony that you can assault my daughter? I think not!!"

"Waah, Haruhi, help me!!!"

Haruhi looked away, uncaring

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm tired. Let's go back to my apartment and sleep. Since it's rather late both of you can stay over. That way, you don't have to come over so early in the morning."

"Waaaah Haruhi!! You can't go home with those devils!! They will sexually harass you like they normally do!!"

Haruhi looked coldly at him,

"Just now, weren't you harassing me?"

Ranka turned to Tamaki,

"So you really were assaulting my daughter" grins maliciously

Insert sounds of screaming and being beat up (Use your imagination here people, I'm too tired to write out that scene.)

Everyone was doing something now, the Twins and Haruhi were getting ready to leave, and Ranka was busy with Tamaki. Hunny was eating cake and Mori watching him, both were watching Tamaki being beat up by Ranka. Only one person stood in the shadows of it all, light glinting off of his glasses. Kyoya smirked at the scene before him. 'I really made spectacular timing, in this.' And with that he turned and left, thinking about how to win the heart of the woman her loved in the days coming.

A/N: Ahhh sooo there you have. Chapter number six. I mean five. Dammit, I'm more tired than I think I am. Haha its 2am as I am finishing up this chapter. I couldn't sleep, and was in the mood to write. So yes, here is chapter five. Bear with me people. It's only a few more chapters… I mean I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon. I thank-you for being so patient with me, I hope you haven't given up on me and my story. And if you continue to read, continue to review. It only encourages me to write more when I read your reviews. So, I hope to the next chapter up soon. Bye-bye. I'm going to go to sleep now. Btw there is an actual reason behind the name of the title of this chapter. I'll write in the next update, because right now I'm too tired to continue writing. Anyways, peace, love, and send reviews!

Love Seelie


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick for one thing, work, and am also taking a class this summer. With the way I've been sick, I'm just to exhausted to do anything that isn't work/school related. Sorry Anyways as soon as I am able to I will update. Until then**

**Peace,**

**Seelie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gahh it's been forever since I posted. Sorry… I lost the disk drive it was on, so I couldn't write at all. And it's also bad b/c that was the drive I also used for school ToT so onward to chapter six. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and putting up with my long breaks between installments. So with just a little bit more ado, I give you, Chapter 6 of New Life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host Club, if I did, I would have more money. Damn, I really am low on money right now… **

**Also, some slight fluff…nothing dirty… but a kind of touching scene between Tamaki and Kyoya.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**Mon Ami**

_The pain, oh god the pain; there was so much of it. It felt like her abdomen was ripping apart. She was wet, why was she wet? The sweat bead rolling down between her breasts reminded her why she was wet. Right, perspiration will make one wet. Dark hair was sticking to her neck, annoying her. She wanted to remove it, but she was gripping something far too strongly with both hands to even consider of removing this source of torcher. Strangled and muffled cries filled the room, along with the sound of erratic breathing. Who was crying out like that? Then she felt the pain again. Oh god the pain was back. She realized then that the person breathing harshly was her; the person crying out was her. And the pain was back, oh god the pain. It hurt so much, that with one more strangled cry, she collapsed into the welcoming darkness._

Gasp, Haruhi sat up quickly, sweat clung to her body, and there was a piece of hair that was brushing just ever so slightly in a place on her neck that annoyed her the most. Taking deep calming breaths, Haruhi removed the piece of hair, and proceeded to place her hair in a loose bun. All the hair off her neck, she surveyed her surroundings to which she had woken to. She was in her father's apartment, good. Her cell phone told her that is was 7:58 in the morning. It was too early for her to be a wake, or anyone else for that matter. Noticing how quiet it was, Haruhi realized that she was only in the apartment, and remembered what had happened last night.

'That's right. Today's the ceremony.'

The last few days for Haruhi had been a blur of trying on clothes, luncheons, dinners, brunches. Almost anything that had to do with a meal she had gone to. Meeting all sorts of important people, their faces and names had become as cloudy as the sky above. Not to be disrespectful of course, but honestly, they really can't expect her to remember every little detail of every person's life she meets. No, but Kyoya knew, so every time she had to meet someone new, he would whisper in her ear the name of the person she was meeting and what they did for a living. He had saved her so many times this way. After her first attempt to remember an important business partner's name, Kyoya had decided then and there that he would supply her with the needed knowledge to last the week.

Honestly Haruhi was glad that the week was almost over. She had only gotten to review her cases when the stars were fading into the morning sky, and these late nights were wearing her down. Actually, she was constantly fatigued by now. And though there was liberal amount of food that she was able to consume, since coming back to Japan, she had lost seven pounds. Seven pounds might sound wondrous for a person to lose in a week, but if you are already barely clearing the 100 lb marker, it is not so good. She put up a smile and wore a bit more powder to cover the dark circles under eyes. It would not be good for everyone to worry about her, when they had much more important things to worry about. That's why at the family dinner last night, Haruhi made sure to eat a lot, so as to not be under the scrutinizing eyes of her fellow club members. It may have been a family dinner, but that meant it was the host club plus their families, there was quite a bit of people. Though, strangely enough, it had ended rather early. By 9:30, everyone was getting into their limos to return to their homes for a descent nights rest before the ceremony the next day.

Her father had spent the night at Ryo-chan's, for whatever reason she didn't care to know. Hikaru and Kaoru were going to be working on her dresses for the ceremony, so they had left early from dinner early last night, to make sure everything would work out right. Actually all of her club members had left early, claiming they had to see to the final preparations for tomorrow. Feeling slightly lonely without the happiness of Tamaki, or the Twin's antics, Haruhi claimed fatigue, not that she wasn't already, and left early as well. Bored, and not knowing what to do, she took out her cases to review them. It was better to get her report to her firm as soon as possible. She didn't have much time left, so at around midnight, she sent her final report attached on an email, and retired to bed. Then came the dreams, the dreams of the pain.

Haruhi hunched over in pain. 'Oh god, the pain, it wasn't a dream after all.' Thought Haruhi, as tears streamed down her face as she lay down in the fetal position, arms wrapped around her stomach. 'Oka-san, please just let me make it through daddy's ceremony.'

* * *

At precisely 9:30p.m. the night before the ceremony, two specific men retired early from the family dinner, claiming that they needed to "finish" the preparations for the next day. In reality, they both had finished the preparations earlier that afternoon. However, they were both too exhausted to continue the unnecessary talk that came with dinner. Both were irritable but didn't show it. As the men rode in the limo there was a distinct tension that could be recognized, but the men chose to ignore it, and lapsed into a comfortable silence. Ignoring the protests of the servants to make them go to bed, the two men made their way towards the study where most of their work had taken place. The dark haired one completely ignored the blonde and gracefully collapsed onto the leather couch on the other side of the room.

The soft leather welcomed Kyoya as he collapsed into its arms, and was almost asleep when he heard the soft whine.

"Kyoya"

Although he heard his name, he continued to lay there unmoving except to pinch the bridge of his nose, in irritability, before he felt the weight of the other collapsing on top of him, and pushing him deeper into the couch.

"Tamaki, get off of me. NOW. I am extremely tired, and though the preparations are finished, who know what could go wrong within the next few hours. Let me sleep."

"Kyoya"

He made the mistake of looking into the blonde man's face. 'Dammit', Kyoya thought.

"Fine. You may stay here for the night."

It was a mistake, and a huge one at that. He could actually feel the blonde idiot perking up. He'd never get any sleep tonight now. Oh well, after the ceremony was over, he'd order himself to go on a private vacation…away from everyone, including idiotic best friends. He could feel the weight lift off of him for a moment, but didn't give a thought of hope, because the weight was back again… only slightly warmer.

"Goodnight Kyoya"

"Tamaki, if I am going to sleep tonight for any amount of time, it is going to be in my soft, specially designed orthopedic bed, which was made just for me. Not in my clothes from today, or the couch; and most definitely not with you or a coverlet on top of me."

The blonde's only response was to snuggle closer into the dark man's chest. Kyoya sighed, and removed his glasses to the light stand beside the couch.

"Goodnight Tamaki"

Kyoya was almost instantly engulfed into subconciousness as he closed his eyes. The last week had been hell, and wearing on him. He couldn't even count the hours of sleep he'd lost. True he had left the family dinner early, claiming to finish a few preparations but curiously enough it was his cousin, the one for whom he was doing this for, cornered him early on in the afternoon.

_"Go home Kyoya. Sleep. What could you possibly gain from passing out from exhaustion? Go. Sleep. I am not your business partner for nothing, so I can take care of anything that needs to be done. We will end the dinner early tonight. So I will expect you to get some rest. I will know if you don't."_

Anyone looking at the two could see the family resemblance… and it wasn't just the familiar glare that they were shooting at one another. In the end, Kyoya consented and did as his elder cousin bade him. He went home, took a very relaxing, quiet bath. Went over some paper work, and then got ready for the family dinner. Honestly he was thankful that the week was almost over. Although that meant that Haruhi might be leaving again soon. No, he took that back. She _would _be leaving after that; he had gone through some things, and had noticed her return ticket back to the United States was dated only a few days after the ceremony. Which did not leave much time to talk; there were things that needed to be settled if she were to up and leave so quickly again. Matters that involved everyone, and not just himself. All these things he contemplated as the dinner progressed.

As he stood up to leave the dinner, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, that Tamaki too had stood up as well. He should have anticipated this. After the stunt he pulled when Haruhi arrived, he had successfully evaded Tamaki's questions. Whether by diversion, or plain ignoring him, the ex-president of the Host Club, never received answers to his questions. However, as he was making his excuses to those still at the dinner, he could see the determination in Tamaki's eyes, and knew that he would not be able to delay him any longer. He nodded to Tamaki, as the limo pulled towards the front of the hotel; and wasn't surprised when the blonde climbed into the luxury car as well. He could tell that his friend was tense, possibly deciding how to ask his questions, now that he knew that Kyoya would no longer evade him; Kyoya himself, ignored him. He would answer the questions when the time came.

Kyoya felt the other's body shift, and hoped that it would stop soon; otherwise, he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

"Kyoya"

He sighed inwardly, as he heard his name, knowing that he unfortunately probably wouldn't be getting any sleep at all that night.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved Haruhi?"

Kyoya felt himself gasp. This wasn't supposed to be the question. Of all the questions that Tamaki could have asked, he had to ask this one. He was going to deny it completely claiming that he had no idea what Tamaki was talking about, but as it was he had already given himself away. Sighing in resignation he asked:

"How did you know?"

He felt Tamaki's chest rumble as he slightly chucked.

"Kyoya, I may be an idiot at times, but I am not a fool. Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't notice these things? It's not obvious, like how I am…but it's that underlying subtly that gives way to the way you truly feel about her. Did you think that no one would notice how you were taking extra care of her when you thought no one was looking? I have already confessed to her Kyoya, and you did give me your blessing, but when are you going to confess to her? If you are at all, it should be soon... I should think."

"I'm not letting her go."

Kyoya mumbled, as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He wasn't going to tell him till after the ceremony…but it'd probably have to be tonight, most likely within the next few minutes.

"What, did you say Kyoya?"

Kyoya could feel his irritation growing. Years of waiting to see her again, to talk to her, to hold her, would be wasted if he didn't do something to stop her from going back to America. Unfortunately, to keep her here, he'd have to let the others know. And slowly Kyoya could feel his cool exterior beginning to unravel as he knew that he could very lose Haruhi to another country…or to his best friend, and he didn't want either of those to happen.

"I said that I am not letting her go."

"What do you-

"I mean that I refuse to let her just drop out of my life again. OK, Tamaki? I love her Tamaki. I have since senior year at Ouran. And what's worse is that she knows it too. She knows that I love her, without expressing any words. Yet she doesn't do anything."

Kyoya let his head fall back in resignation, and in slight embarrassment that he let his emotions get the better of him. He felt two fingers lift his chin and saw the sympathy in Tamaki's eyes. Kyoya closed his eyes, as he could feel the blonde lean down and softly kiss his forehead and both of his cheeks.

"Mon ami, I am sad that you have had to suffer like this, and that you have felt that you could not at least open up to me a little."

Kyoya opened his eyes in a little shock only to see his best friend smiling.

"So from now on we are to compete for Haruhi's love!! And I won't take no for an answer Kyoya. I know that you love her and so do I. And may the one who loses give his blessing to the one who claims her heart."

"If that's the way it's going to be Tamaki, I suggest you come up with a plan to do something soon, because Haruhi plans to leave for America a few days after the ceremony."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

'Shit' thought Haruhi as she scoured all over the apartment. Passing by the clock as she continue to strew things about she noticed that it was a quarter to nine. 'Double shit' The twins would be here in fifteen minutes and she still wasn't dressed yet. After curling up in pain for what seemed like hours, Haruhi had gotten up looking for a particular manila envelop that was in her possession. And it seemed to have wandered off somewhere.

"Haruhi, where are- Oh my god. What happened here?"

The twin brothers had arrived precisely ten minutes earlier because they knew it would take a few minutes to coerce her into the dress that they brought for her to wear. Having had an extra key made, the brothers walked into her father's apartment, only to find everything on the floor in a complete and total mess. Weaving in and out of the items carelessly left on the floor, so as to not break oneself the twins kept calling for her, only to find her in the kitchen, as dressed as she was the first time they arrived.

"Haruhi, I do believe that you are not dressed at all in an appropriate manner to see your father's commitment ceremony" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Yes Haruhi. Not at all dressed for a special occasion. Good thing we always carry around a few extra dresses on hand" Kaoru responded with an identical smirk.

"Get out now! The both of you! I do not have time for this"

"You don't have time for your own father's ceremony. He will be hurt if you don't show up"

And as the twins wrapped their arms around her, Haruhi knew that she had lost this time. 'Damn it. As soon as we're done I have to find that folder. If anyone finds it…I'm screwed.'

* * *

Ryouji Fujioka, more commonly known as Ranka-san, sat quietly on the couch in his lover's home with a folder in his hands.

"What's that love?" Ryo-chan had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him slightly.

Not gaining a response from his lover, Ryo moved to sit beside his love on the couch. Noticing the tears that were slowly making their way to run down his cheeks, Ryo wrapped his arms around Ranka.

"Ryouji, what it is?"

Fujioka Ryouji, turned to his love, his life-long partner, and best friend, with tears in his eyes, and then wrapped his arms around his love, letting the tears flow freely. Ryo held him, and smoothed his hair and whispered sweet nothings to soothe him. He really didn't understand what was going on, but he did know that when the folder fell to the ground he could openly see the medical records of one Fujioka, Haruhi.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : ……Well it certainly has been a long time since I posted. I guess you could say I've had writers block….yes for 6 months. That and I really had to pull up my GPA. Anyways here you go. Ch. 7

Disclaimer: nothing is mine but the idea of the story

Ch.7

A Desperate Act

_Fierce burning liquid burned at the back of her mouth. And then she could no longer hold it in. The wave of nausea went through her again and again, as she tried to swallow even one piece of rice. Her body and trembled as she ran towards the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach as her body heaved. 'Why?' were the only thoughts coursing throughout her mind, as her body continued to explode in pain. Her eyes closed as tears and sweat dropped into the bile that was in the toilet. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped and wiped her mouth with the hand towel that was hanging by the sink. Flushing away her bodily fluids, Haruhi slowly stood and looked in the mirror. A thin face with black circles under the eyes, and sweaty disheveled hair looked back at her. This was the third time this week that she had thrown up randomly during the middle of the day. Actually it was evening now, but still. Luckily, her father hadn't been home either for the first two times, and luckily he wasn't home from work yet either tonight. Haruhi sighed as she turned of f the lights in the bathroom, and went to the kitchen to clean up the dinner that would not be eaten that night. Again. _

"_Fujioka-san."_

"_Fujioka-san._

"_Neh Fujioka-san , if you do not answer me right now, I am going to sick the boss on you!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Haruhi, stopped stocking the boxes of instant ramen and turned around to see Arai-kun standing there with an impish looking smile that would rival the twins. _

"_Eh?! What are you doing here Arai-kun? I thought that you were supposed to work on Sunday?"_

"_Umm, you do realize that today is Sunday, right Fujioka Haruhi. Or did you forget again that you weren't supposed to work until tomorrow?"_

_Looking at the sheepish expression on her face, Arai could only think that he had guessed right. And that she was here once again on her day off._

"_Look, I don't mind working with you, but you kinda took my shift without telling me…so… why don't I help you finish stocking, and then you can go home for the day."_

"_Mmm" Haruhi nodded in agreement as Arai began to help her stock. If anyone had told Haruhi that she would be working at the local supermarket with Arai a year ago, she would never have believed it. Yet here she was stocking instant Ramen on her day. After finishing Haruhi, proceeded to slump back down to the floor._

"_Hey, hey" protested Arai, "you can't just sit on the floor like this. Come on, let me get you a drink, you're kind of looking pale." _

_Haruhi glanced at the hand that was offered to her and took it, letting him pull her up. As he pulled, Haruhi could feel the mistake of letting him pull her up, as the contents of her stomach started to heave. Eyes widening, she tore off as fast as she could towards the nearest trash can, and proceeded to empty her stomach then and there. _

" _Goddammit, why does this always happen to me?" Haruhi thought as she continued heaving. Cool hands on her neck startled her, pulling back her hair so as to not in her way. She finally finished, and could not have felt more embarrassed as she turned to see Arai handing her a wet cloth to wipe her mouth._

"_You know, Fujioka, whenever I'm sick I usually don't come to work on my day off. I usually try to milk it for all its worth and then try to get off for a few more days extra"_

_Haruhi, could see that he was trying to make light of the situation, and grimly smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. _

"_Thank you Ara-_

_Haruhi quickly turned and continued to dry heave in to the waste basket, completely embarrassed by now and mortified that someone such as Arai-kun had seen her in such a state. She wiped her mouth again, and took a few sips of the bottled water that was passed to her._

"_Ano…I think you're right Arai-kun. I do believe that I am going to go home for today."_

_With that she nodded in thanks for the water and cloth. She'd have to make him some sweets or something else later to really thank him. _

"_You know Fujioka, you should probably take tomorrow off too..just in case your bug hasn't gone away, I'll tell the boss that you're sick. Oh yeah and is there anyone that I can call to come pick you up? I don't really like that you have to walk home like this."_

_Haruhi shook her head no, and proceeded to walk out the door. No, unfortunately there wasn't anyone she could call right now. Even though it was just over a month after graduation, the twins had gone to Milan do make the debut in the fashion world, and would be gone for the next six months. And although she had kept in touch with everyone after the graduation party ( not that anyone could really remember what had happened that night) it did not feel right calling up Kyoya-sempai to ask for a ride home just because she was feeling a little sick. Ok, scratch that. She had been feeling really sick. And the fact that she had been throwing up constantly for the past week and a half did not bode well in her mind. She could play it off with naivite and just say it was the stomach bug, but even she had taken health classes at Ouran, and if she counted her days right, she was late. Haruhi knew what all the signs were pointing too but she wasn't _

_quite ready yet to face it. 'Please just let it be the stomach virus.' She thought as she proceeded to heave again on the side of the street._

_The door was unlocked when she came home and was surprised to see her father sitting at the table not dressed in his okama clothes, but rather just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his hair pulled into a pony tail. There was a cup of tea sitting in front of him half drunk, and probably cold by the way things look._

"_I'm home. Hey dad, you know that when drink tea, you're supposed to drink right when you make it, and not let it sit there for an hour."_

_When he didn't reply, she sat across from him and peered up at him from under her bangs._

"_Dad?"_

"_Who was it?"_

"_Huh?  
"Who was it?"_

_The seriousness and fierceness in his voice startled her. Her father never spoke that way, at least he had never spoken that way to her before. When he looked up and stared straight into her eyes, Haruhi realized she had never once seen such in coldness, nor anger and pain in anyone's eyes before now. _

"_Dad, I don't know what you mean. What's wrong?"_

_Her father grabbed her hands hard forcing her to look at him,_

"_Who did this?! Which one of these so called Friends of yours made you pregnant?! Was it those two conniving twins who claim to be your BEST friends? Perhaps it was the tall silent one. No, It was probably that dumb idiotic pervert who did this! I swear I am going to KILL HIM for doing this to you!!"_

_Haruhi froze. He knew. But how did he know, she had covered up so well for the last week, that she was certain that he wasn't going to find out. But somehow he knew._

_Looking at his daughter's frightened and shocked face, Ryoji softened his grip and voice and pulled his baby girl in a warm hug. He knew from her expression that he had sadly enough been right. Tears rolled down Haruhi's cheek as her father embraced her, and when he pulled back he wiped them away._

"_I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you like that, It's just that well I didn't know how to react."_

" _How did you know Dad?"_

_Ryuji chuckled softly, "Well after seeing someone you love go through pregnancy you can kind of just tell. Besides, you were throwing up constantly, and Arai-kun called just before you got home to tell me that you had been sick at work. I'm sorry baby, this is going to be so hard on you."_

_He hugged her again, and then pulled away in all seriousness._

"_Haruhi, I know I yelled horrible things before, but here," Ryuji handed her a plastic convenience store bag, with a small box inside. Haruhi looked up questioningly. Her father sighed._

"_It's a pregnancy test. There's two in the box, and well I want you to take both just to be sure."_

_Haruhi sighed and took the tests with her into the bathroom.._

_Pink. There on both of those dreaded tests were two pink plus signs. Hot streaks rolled down Haruhi's cheeks in shame and frightfulness. What was she going to do? She had to work to go to school, but even that now seemed too hard. And what about becoming a lawyer? She still wanted to do that, but who would ever higher someone who was a teenage mother? Thoughts of discourse and pain went through her head, as she tried to think of a solution. 'Perhaps,' she thought, 'I should talk this over with dad first, and then see where things go.'_

_Haruhi walked slowly out of the restroom to see her father still sitting there with the half drunk cup of tea in front of him. Fresh tears ran down here cheeks as she squeaked out that the results were positive. Tears welled up in her father's eyes as he took her in a comforting hug. It was official, Fujioka Haruhi, was pregnant at age 18._

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter lol. And a cliffie. Hahaha, yeah I know I suck, oh well thanks for reading and sticking with me!! 


End file.
